<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>please love me tomorrow. by Skamtrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308173">please love me tomorrow.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash'>Skamtrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, Communication, Crying During Sex, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Robbe just wants love and Sanders like this aint if for me rn, Smut, Unrecpriocated Feelings, a lot of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after 12 years of friendship and 3 years of hooking up, robbe finally tells sander he has feelings for him</p><p>friends with benefits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Would you be willing to write a friends with benefits fic for Robbe and Sander? Sander doesn’t do relationships , robbe has had a crush on his best friend since he was 11. Just getting to a point where robbe can’t do it anymore and it’s getting to hard to see him hook up with others and sanders like you knew I don’t do relationships. We agreed to that. And robbes like well then that was my mistake. Just fluff/angst/smut. Still not being able to stay away from one another.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I hate myself when the thought comes up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know better but not enough</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I've got an insecure question</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Do you wanna fuck?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kevin McHale, Help Me Now</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Things between Sander and Robbe had started at a really young age. They've been best friends since they were 7 and 9 when they first met in the neighborhood park. Robbe was building a castle in the sandbox and Sander had come over, building a competing one right beside him. They bickered over who's was better but then agreed on a draw. And when Sanders mom called him over, offering him ice cream, Sander dragged Robbe along with him introducing Robbe as his new friend,  offering him his own treat.</p><p>At 11, Robbe was unsure of what was going on with him.  Sander was 13, about to go to high school and all he could talk about was being excited to meet high school girls and the feeling made Robbe sick, he didn't understand.  And three months into high school, Sander got a girlfriend unsurprisingly because he charms any one he talks to,  Robbe got even angrier. He just wanted to shut Sander up every time he talked about her,  kissing her, it made his stomach turn but he still hadn't known why.  He just thought he was upset his best friend was growing up and moving on.</p><p>At 14, Robbe kind of chokes on his breath when he starts to have a suspicion of his weird feelings the last year. Sander is filling him in on the sex he and his girlfriend recently had and a thought crossed Robbe's mind, wondering why wasn't it him?  His brows furrow and he's confused why he's even thinking like that.  He just stares at Sander, wishing deep down he could talk to him about it.  Robbe started developing feelings for Sander that year, even if he didn't want to admit it. </p><p>It was impossible when they spent as much time as they did and got on as well as they did, Robbe wasn't particularly inclined to label himself, just keeping all his thoughts in his head. But when Sander breaks up with her a couple of months later, Robbe tries to be good and listen but can't help the smirk begging to show itself.  </p><p>At Robbe's 16th birthday party, all of his friends get wasted. It's an absolute blast, everyone dancing and having fun.  And that's also the night things with Robbe and Sander started. </p><p>Robbe was changing in the bathroom,  down to his underwear as he had spilled alcohol down his clothes. As he's changing,  the door swings open,  Sander behind it, "Oh, sorry." He says going to close it but Robbe stops him,  "You can come in."</p><p>Sander opens the door again,  "What's wrong?" He ask looking down at Robbe.</p><p>"Spilled alcohol on me." He pouts</p><p>"I'll get you some clothes." He says. When he comes back, he sits Robbe on the edge of the bathtub. </p><p>"Sander." Robbe says.</p><p>"Yeah?" He ask, kneeling down and slipping shorts up his leg.</p><p>"Have you ever kissed a guy? Or thought about it?"</p><p>"Um yeah, I've thought about it. Why?"</p><p>Robbe tilts Sanders head up to look at him and grazes his bottom lip,  "Can you kiss me?"</p><p>Sander leans in to give a peck to Robbe's lips without much thought.  He stands up,  standing Robbe up and pulls his shorts up his bum. </p><p>Robbe doesnt think twice and pulls Sander down to his lips and really kisses him, pouring all his yearning into it.  Sander pulls back moments later, "We should get you to bed."</p><p>"But I want to kiss some more." He hiccups.</p><p>"Lets just talk in the morning, Robbe."</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Robbe's eyes flutter open the next morning and he groans, feeling a pang in his head.  He rolls over and sees Sander passed out beside him.</p><p>He reaches over to grab his phone and sees a pill and glass of water on the table beside him and assumed Sander put it there last night for him.  He sits up and swallows the pill, gulping the water  and turns back to Sander and nudges Sanders back.  </p><p>Sander groans and swats Robbe away.</p><p>"Wake up."</p><p>Sander turns and looks up at Robbe, "What?"</p><p>"I have a headache."</p><p>"I put an Advil there last night."</p><p>"I took it." He says and lies his head on Sanders stomach, "I was so drunk last night."</p><p>"I know, you asked me to kiss you."</p><p>Robbe's eyes widen and his heart skips, "Really? Did you? " he ask looking up at him. </p><p>"Robbe." He scoffs, "You were drunk."</p><p>He nods and plays with the tip of his fingers, "I'm not drunk now." He sits up and lies beside him, pulling Sander down to look at him, their faces centimeters apart. </p><p>"What are we doing, Robbe?" He whispers, arm snaking around his small waist.</p><p>"Just a kiss." Sander leans down and kisses Robbe  and the brunette sighs in relief. This felt right.  As the kiss heated up,  Robbe climbed in Sanders lap. One thing led to another and Sander took Robbe's virginity that morning. They agreed to keep doing it, understanding that a relationship can't come from it and Robbe reluctantly agrees, taking Sander in any way he can. </p><p>And it's been three years and they just hadn't stopped hooking up. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>But they were now 19 and 21 and Robbe didnt know how much longer he could do it. He had developed feelings for Sander only after a couple months of sleeping together and he was able to deal with his feelings and push them aside. That wasn't a problem but as they got older, Sander started hooking up with other people that wasn't Robbe and that he just couldnt do that. He absolutely hated that other people saw and had Sander the same way he did and that he could do nothing about it. He knew he needed to say something, he knew that for years but he could never bring himself to.</p><p>The boy squad was currently at the skatepark for the day and Sander was meeting up with them. All four of them in the ramp, skating around each other. </p><p>Sander walks in moments later and as Moyo and Robbe skate by each other and Moyo teases, "Your boyfriend is here."</p><p>"Fuck off!!" He spits back and continues skating. </p><p>"Is no one gonna greet me?" Sander ask standing at the top of the ramp. All boys skate up the ramp, giving Sander a hug as they all settle to chill at a bench.</p><p>"Are we still going out tonight?" Sander ask.</p><p>"Yeah of course." Jens says </p><p>"I need to get laid tonight." Aaron says, tired of striking out every night. </p><p>Moyo cackles, "Good luck with that bro."</p><p>"Im serious."  Aaron argues.</p><p>"Im right there with you." Sander says. </p><p>Jens sucks his teeth, "You're not deprived like the rest of us, you have Robbe."</p><p>"Yeah buts its different" Sander replies and Robbe forces a smile, trying not to be offended. </p><p>"Now who's board am I borrowing to practice?"</p><p>"You can have mine,  I'm gonna chill." Robbe offers. Moyo and Aaron get up to help Sander and Jens scoots beside him, "You can't help but wear your heart on your sleeve, huh?" </p><p>"Hmm?" Robbe hums.</p><p>"Your feelings, Robbe. You're not even trying to hide it anymore."</p><p>Robbe just sucks his teeth and crosses his arms in protest, "I'm over this. He's so blind, he has no clue."</p><p>"He's also not a mind reader." Jens replies. "How much longer are you going to keep being grumpy over this?"</p><p>Robbe just sighs, "I already know he isnt going to feel the same."</p><p>"Oh yeah, are you the mind reader here?"</p><p>"Jens!!! Im serious, he wouldn't be having sex with other people if he was into me."  Robbe argues.</p><p>"Really? Is that scientifically proven? Because I dont think you will know anything until you talk to him and even if he doesnt feel the same, at least you're not wondering what if."</p><p>Robbe just sighs and throws his head into Jens lap and groans childishly.</p><p>"Robbe, look!!" Sander calls from across the park. He looks over to see Sander skating on his own and shoots him a thumbs up and just buries his face back into Jens lap.</p><p> </p><p>Robbe debates going out that night, he doesnt know if he can stomach watching Sander flirt with someone right in front of his eyes but he just wants to have fun with his friends and he truly has nothing better to do. The night ends up being fun and the club is playing good music and he almost manages to ignore the guy hitting on Sander at the bar and how  Sander ask the boy to dance and how they're all over each other. And he ignores the pang in his heart when Sander comes over to them, telling them he's leaving for the night. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>Robbe doesnt end up telling Sander that day like he hoped he would find the confidence too. Instead it comes out when he's drunk and horny and needy. All of the boys are drunk at Sander's place except the beach blond who didnt get too drunk these days since it often messed with his medication. He takes the beer bottles from Robbe, Aaron, Moyo and Jens and hands them bottles of water. He heads to the kitchen to dump out the drinks and tidy up. </p><p>"Sander." </p><p>Sander turns to the entrance of the kitchen to see Robbe standing there, resting against the wall, "'Hmm?"</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>"I'm here, Robbe. Whats up?" He ask, throwing the bottles into the recycling bin.</p><p>"No, here." He whines. Sander wipes his hands off and walks up to Robbe, "What is it?"</p><p>Robbe knows he's going to say it now and he isnt sure how its going to end so he just wants one last moment with him, "Can you kiss me?"</p><p>Sander leans down and gives Robbe a kiss and lingers as Robbe tightens his hold around his neck. When they pull back, Robbe says, "So you know how you're the only one I slept with? Like even though I can sleep with other people, I dont want to."</p><p>Sander's brows furrow and he nods without a word.</p><p>"Do you ever wonder why that is?"</p><p>Sander shrugs, "You just dont want to hook up with random people, right?"</p><p>Robbe shakes his head and looks up at him, unintentionally giving him the eyes that make Sander melt. "I only want to sleep with you, like ever. And I really wish you didnt sleep with other people."</p><p>Sander's eyes widen and he clears his throat, "Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow."</p><p>"What, why?"</p><p>"Robbe, you're drunk. And what? Are you basically asking me to just be exclusive with you? We're friends."</p><p>"We're not just friends." Robbe argues. "Do you not like me?" </p><p>Sander sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, "I just think this is something we should talk about when you're sober." He says and starts to walk out of the kitchen but Robbe grabs his arm, pulling him back, "Can you talk to me?"</p><p>"What do you want me to say, Robbe? Im shocked." </p><p>"Well you're the only one, everyone knew. You're so fucking uninterested in me, you dont even see how much I've wanted you for all these years."</p><p>Sander just looks down at him incredulously, "I cant tell if you're saying all this stuff because you're drunk. We've been friends since we were kids, Robbe. And you know I dont do relationships"</p><p>Robbe just sucks his teeth and storms out of the kitchen, back into the living room and sits on the floor amongst his friends, muttering to Jens how much he hates Sander. </p><p>.</p><p>The next morning, Sander's mind is racing from how last night ended. All of the boys are passed out on his living room floor as he's whipping them up breakfast so they'll be less cranky and annoying. They dont wake up until about a quarter to 12 with unsurprising, debilitating headaches but Sander gives them food and they all eat in silence with the television on.</p><p>"Robbe, can we talk?" Sander ask. Robbe looks up surprised but then nods, putting his food down and getting up to follow Sander to his bedroom. Sander sits on his bed and Robbe sits at the desk chair and rolls in front of him, bringing his knees up to his chest, "What's up?"</p><p>"You were really drunk last night."</p><p>Robbe chuckles, "I know, we all were." </p><p>"Yeah, yeah I know but erm--do you remember the conversation we had yesterday?"</p><p>Robbe looks concerned and shakes his head, "Not really." </p><p>Sander sighs and just gives an awkward smile and Robbe just waits for him to say whatever it is he needs to say.</p><p>"Im sorry Im being weird, I dont even know how to say it."</p><p>"Well, can you just tell me because now Im nervous."</p><p>"Last night,  I think you kind of were telling me you liked me and wanted to be exclusive." </p><p>Robbe's eyes widened and he holds back his embarrassed blush, "Oh."</p><p>"Yeah, it took me by surprise. I didnt know if it was just some silly thing you were saying because you were drunk or what."</p><p>"Well what did you say when I told you that?"</p><p>"Robbe..." Sander says uneasily, unsure of why Robbe isn't completing shutting this down and blaming it on drunken antics, "You dont like me, right?"</p><p>The brunette bites the inside of his lip nervously trying to figure out if he should just say it, the opportunity presented itself and all he has to do is say <em>yes</em> but the fact that Sander already looks so hesitant and uncomfortable is not making him feel any reassured that the feelings are reciprocated.</p><p>"Robbe..." He repeats.</p><p>"What Sander? What if I did?" </p><p>Sander's eyes widen in shock and he buries his face in his hands, "Oh my god."</p><p>Robbe just sits there embarrassed watching Sander be completely repulsed at the idea while Robbe is so confused how they can have sex for three years and be best friends and have something not develop from it, "I'll just leave." Robbe says getting up.</p><p>Sander sits up, "You dont have to leave, Robbe. Im just--Im sorry, I just, I dont know. Im just processing it. So the things you said last night about wishing I didnt sleep with other people and only you, thats all true?"</p><p>Robbe nods and Sander just lets out a deep breath in disbelief.</p><p>"Look, the feelings are clearly not returned and Im not going to sit here and just watch you be in shock about this. Like its fine, I'll get over it. My mistake for thinking something could actually come of this." Robbe says and leaves the room, closing the door behind him and heads to the living room and starts putting on his shoes, "Where are you going?" Moyo ask.</p><p>"Im going to head home, I have a headache and need to go sleep." He says walking to the front door to get his jacket and Jens hurries after him, "Whats going on?"</p><p>"He knows. Im assuming he doesnt feel the same since all he can do is look into fucking space so Im going to leave." Robbe says.</p><p>"Oh fuck, Robbe. Im sorry. You want me to come with you?"</p><p> He shakes his head, "Just chill here,  I'll text you later." He says and leaves Sander's place.</p><p>.</p><p>That night while he's curled into his bed that he hasn't left since this morning, he gets a text from Sander.</p><p>
  <em>S: hey, i wish you didnt leave earlier. im sorry for not saying much, it was just a lot, im sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: its fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: can we talk?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: what is there to talk about? i dont need to hear you say you're not interested to my face. all im good for is to have sex with?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: jfc robbe, of course not. why are you making it into that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: because what other reason would there be?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: maybe because i value our friendship and dont wanna fuck it up??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: and having sex with me for three years didnt risk that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: robbe, come on. i love you and im flattered honestly but you know, i dont want a relationship. its just not my thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: because you had one bad one?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: because i like being single. i honestly dont know where this came from, how long have you felt this way?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: the same year this all started...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: and i knew you wouldnt be interested but everyone kept telling me to tell you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: I wish you'd stop doing that, its not because i dont like you or because im not interested, something serious is just not what i want. why are you making me feel bad for that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R:  so you wouldnt get serious if it was with someone else?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: as of right now, no. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: okay</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: idk what you want to me say, just let me sulk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: so how do things stand for us right now? are we just friends, still friends with benefits? not friends at all?  I dont want to lose you, you know that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: we're still friends, I just need time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: alright, well. i'll be here waiting. love you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: 💜</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Sander expected it'd be a couple days. Turns out the time Robbe needed happened to be an entire month. And he wasnt even sure if Robbe was ready to talk to him but he just knew he wasnt doing it anymore. He had spoken to Jens who encouraged him to go talk to Robbe anyway which is how Sander finds himself in front of Robbe's apartment. He gently knocks on the front door, awaiting someone to answer.</p><p>"Who is it?" He hears Robbe say from the other side of the door.</p><p>"Its me, Sander." The door unlocks and Robbe opens it up and he feels relief washing over him after finally seeing him.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Can we talk?" Sander ask. Robbe shakes his head and pulls Sander inside, closing the door behind him and leaning up to kiss him. He cradles Sander's face, wrapping a leg around his waist to be lifted up.  Sander does pick him up but pulls back from his kiss confused, "What's going on?"</p><p>"Just take me to my room." Robbe says and starts kissing on Sander's neck. Sander kicks the door closed with his foot once they're in his room and lies Robbe down on the bed and the brunette pulls Sander on top of him and starts kissing him again, reaching his hands down to unbuckle his pants, "Robbe." Sander mutters against his lips. "I dont want you to get the wrong idea." </p><p>"I get it, we're friends. Its fine."  He mutters back although it hurts him to say it. He just had a hard time than he anticipated the last month and he hasn't gone a month without sex since he was 16 so maybe he's a little horny and he just needs to relax and having sex with Sander always does that for him. </p><p>.</p><p>Robbe is wrapped around Sander, all his limbs clinging onto him, Sander's face buried into Robbe's neck as he fucks him, rocking them both and Robbe doesnt know why, but his eyes start to well up. It may be because this is all they'll ever be, they'll never get to have this intimacy with anything more than just friends. Maybe its because he's wondering if Sander slept with anyone else during this past month while Robbe was sulking. Maybe its because Sander is making him feel really good and he just wants to tell him he loves him and he wants those feelings to be reciprocated. Or it could be that Robbe is wondering if he'll ever fall in love and if he does, that means this has to stop with Sander and as much as he wish he could stop it, he doesnt know if he ever wants to. If this is as close as he could have Sander, then he just might settle for it. But it makes him feel like a loser, like he's desperate and unlovable, and still having sex with the guy who said he didnt want anything more with him just because he's needy and lonely and maybe in love.</p><p>Sander starts to feel his shoulder get damp and pulls back from Robbe's neck, looking down at him and his eyes widen, "What's wrong?" He ask, coming to a stand still and wiping away Robbe's tears with his thumbs. </p><p>"Nothing, nothing, just keep going." He chokes through his tears, clawing at Sander's back to pull him back down.</p><p>"Robbe..."</p><p>"Sander, please. I just need an orgasm right now." He begs.</p><p>Sander stares down at him concerned and Robbe begs again so Sander just keeps going and tries to focus on the pleasure but after a couple minutes, Robbe feels it and Sander starts to slow down and as if anything couldnt make Robbe feel more like shit.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Sander sighs, closing his eyes trying to get his dick hard again. But Robbe just sits there feeling worst than he did moments ago.</p><p>"Really? Do I repulse you that much now? This hasnt happened once all these years."</p><p>"What do you want me to do, Robbe? You're fucking crying, all I could think about is making you feel better, not keeping my dick hard."</p><p>Robbe just pushes Sander off of him so he pulls out and holds back the flood of tears about to resurface. He sits up on the bed and puts on his clothes again so he's not naked and just crawls under the blanket and pulls it over his head. </p><p>Sander sighs, feeling completely frustrated at the state of their friendship at the moment. He gets rid of the condom and puts his own clothes back on and sits back on the bed, "I dont know what you want from me."</p><p>Robbe doesn't say anything so Sander continues.</p><p>"I missed you so much this month, thats why I came over here. I wanted to see you, I wasnt expecting sex or anything, I just wanted my friend. The friend I've known for 12 years, Robbe. If I would have known back then, that this would cause all of these problems, I would go back and not do it with you. I had fun and I dont regret any of it but I hate that this is where we are now. I dont want to be doing this with you, I hate that having sex with me now makes you cry. I dont want that with us. And I know it was a lot for you to put your feelings out there and tell me and I appreciate it so much, you have no idea. And I wish I could make you happy and say yeah, I want a relationship too because Im sure we'd work together, theres nothing about us that wouldnt work but if I said yes, I would just do that for you and be resentful of it and I just cant do that, Robbe. You mean the world to me still and you dont repulse me so I dont even know why you would assume something like that, I love you to pieces. And yeah, seeing you cry because of this whole situation doesnt exactly turn me on so Im sorry. You know I love having sex with you so its not you. I just want things to go back to normal. Please."</p><p>Robbe makes no attempt to reply so Sander squeezes his shoulder through the blanket, "Robbe."</p><p>"I have nothing to say." He mumbles.</p><p>"Do you want me to leave?" Sander ask.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Sander sighs. He leans over and pecks his cheek through the blanket and slides his shoes on, "Please dont make me wait another month, I miss you." And with that Robbe is left alone, sobbing into his blanket. </p><p>.</p><p>It doesn't take a month this time for them to see each other, only two weeks and not because they planned on seeing each other but all of the boys wanted to go on a night out.  They're out at a club, the boys tipsy as usual, dancing on the floor to the house music. They're all having a bit of fun, being together again after a while.</p><p>"Who are we taking home tonight?" Aaron ask the group.</p><p>"I havent seen anyone cute just yet." Moyo says loudly over the music.</p><p>Aaron looks to Sander who shrugs, "Not looking tonight."</p><p>Typically, Robbe would avoid eye contact because he knows its because of him and Sander doesnt want to hurt his feelings but tipsy Robbe leans over to say in his ear, "You dont have to do that."</p><p>"I dont want to take anyone home." He reiterates.</p><p>Robbe's gaze lingers on him a bit as he just nods in understanding and continues to dance with the boys</p><p>"We usually dance, now I feel like I cant even touch you." Sanders says in his ear. </p><p>"We can dance, Sander. I've been fine the last couple of weeks." Robbe explains. Sander nods with a smile and takes Robbe's hand and pulls him close to him until their chest to chest while they sway and bop to the beat of the music. </p><p>"This feels nice, to do this again. I really did miss you. I dont like going this long without hanging out." Sander confesses.</p><p>Robbe smiles up at him, "Well thanks."</p><p>They're moving their hips and dancing close to the beat of the music, the heat between them and in the dark and sweaty room only intensifying, a firey energy being exchanged. Robbe's breath hitches when Sander's arm snakes around his waist, pulling him closer. Robbe tilts his head up to look up at Sander who's giving him those eyes and he knows that look, because its how Sander looks at him right before they usually end up having sex. And Robbe probably shouldnt, he should in fact have some self control but his body knows Sander and knows what it wants and he cant help himself when he stands up on his tip toes and kisses Sander. He ignores the obnoxious calls from his friends and moans when Sander pulls their bodies close so they're pressed together and his hands come down to squeeze his ass.</p><p>They kiss until tongues are sliding against each other and hands are roaming wild and Robbe whispers against his lips, "Did you drive?" </p><p>Sander immediately takes Robbe's hand, they momentarily leave the club to Sander's car and the beach blond fucks Robbe in the back seat. It's hot and steamy and either Sander is really good today or its just been too long for Robbe, but it's making his eyes roll back at how good it is tonight. </p><p>Sander leans down to kiss his neck and up to his cheek, "God, you're so tight. Is this what happens when I havent fucked you for a while?" He whispers in his ear, unsure of whats coming over him right now.</p><p>Robbe moans in his ear and slaps Sander's ass, "I'm close." </p><p>Despite being in his car and knowing the car will shake, making it obvious to passerby, he starts pounding into Robbe, chasing the boy's orgasm as Robbe's back arches off the seat, his hand erratically pumping on his dick with loud moans escaping his pink lips, "Oh fuck Sander, fuck!!" He cries out as the come shoots out of his dick onto his stomach and Sander pulls out, coming all over Robbe's stomach, mostly to avoid the mess of getting rid of a filled condom. He pumps himself dry and Robbe swipes his thumb across the head and putting his finger in his mouth, licking it clean. </p><p>Sander swipes the head of his own dick once more and stuffs his thumb in Robbe's mouth and the brunette closes his eyes and sucks his finger, bobbing his head, pulling back until Sanders finger falls out of his mouth. Sander pulls back and collapses on the other seat and Robbe sits up with ease despite the ache in his ass. Sander reaches over to grab a a paper towel out of his glove compartment , rips a piece off and wipes Robbe's stomach down.</p><p>"Should we go back inside?" Robbe ask.</p><p>"Yeah, we can. They're probably waiting for us."</p><p>The boys get dressed, clean themselves off before heading back into the club, showing their stamped wrist to do so.</p><p>"You guys are back!!!" Aaron cheers, clearly having gone from tipsy to drunk since they left.</p><p>"You got a little something." Moyo hints gesturing to Robbe's mouth. Robbe blushes and goes to wipe the corners of his mouth and the boys bust of in laughter and Robbe glares, realizing it was all a joke. He just rolls his eyes and goes to get another drink from the bar and have a good rest of the night.</p><p>Things between  Robbe and Sander somewhat return back to normal after that. They had agreed after the night at the club, it'd be good if they stop having sex. That lasted all of about a week and a half when they went all slept at Moyo's for a night and they ended up having a bit of fun while the boys were knocked out around them. It had become second nature for them to do this after all these years. It just seemed like a waste to give it up. </p><p>So yeah, maybe Robbe is still getting over it and maybe the constant sex isnt helping but its fine, he doesnt want that to end because giving that up with Sander is like giving up free food and he's just not that stupid.</p><p>.</p><p>One day, when Sander is at home, he decides to give his mom a call, he hadn't spoken to her in a couple weeks and wanted to catch up.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey mom."</p><p>"Sander!! Sweetie, hi. Im here with Robbe's mom."</p><p>"Oh. Hi Ms. Ijzermans." </p><p>"Hi Sander." </p><p>"What are you guys doing?"</p><p>"Just chatting over a glass of wine, what's up?"</p><p>"Nothing, I just wanted to call you. It's been a while. How have you been?" He ask.</p><p>"I've been doing well, our book club is going nicely. We're reading a love thriller book right now which is really fascinating. The kids at work have been itching to leave for summer already but things are great, how are you doing? Hows' Robbe?"</p><p>For a moment, Sander wonders if he should tell them whats going on and see what they think of the whole situation because besides Sander and  Jens, they [probably know Robbe the best.</p><p>"I dont like that pause, Sander." His mom says.</p><p>Sander chuckles, "Its nothing, its just um--mom,  a couple of months ago, Robbe told me he liked me."</p><p>He hears them both scream on the other line, in what he deems excitement?"</p><p>"Oh Sander!!! I knew, I knew it. We always talked about how long it'll take for you two to get together."</p><p>"Wait, wait mom, we're not together." He interrupts.</p><p>"What do you mean?" She ask confused.</p><p>"He--uh he told me how he felt and I told him I didnt want a relationship or anything like that. Things have been a little weird between us actually, I mean they're getting back to normal but its just a little different."</p><p>"Oh." He hears his mom say, surprised.</p><p>"You and Robbe's mom thought we would get together?" He ask.</p><p>"Well yeah, Sander. You two have been attached at the hip forever and you would be a perfect fit. Anyone could see it. We didnt want to say anything and pressure you two."</p><p>Sander starts to wonder if he was ridiculously oblivious these past years, that everyone saw something he didnt see. And it briefly crosses his mind that maybe he's making a mistake in this whole thing.</p><p>"You're making me confused now." He groans.</p><p>"Why sweetie? You said you dont want a relationship so..."</p><p>"Yeah but--now Im wondering if Im being an idiot. You both say we'll be good together and saw it forever ago, apparently our friends saw it forever ago. He's liked me for years. Everyone seems to think it'll work, am I being stupid for saying no to him?"</p><p>"Sander, you know I cant tell you that. I want you to do what you think is best. Do I think you and Robbe will work? Yes. Do I think you're second guessing because you dont want to make a mistake? Also, yes. If you dont want to do it, then dont because I rather you work on your friendship now than get together because you're confused and then end it." </p><p>"Yeah, yeah but okay so dont be weird about this but Robbe and I have had a friends with benefits thing for a while now." He explains.</p><p>"Oh god, Sander. No wonder he told you he liked you. You're sleeping with him!!" </p><p>"Well, we both agreed do that!" He defends.</p><p>"And you know more than anyone how needy and affectionate Robbe is, were you really that surprised?"</p><p>"I feel like everyone is making me feel like I dont know him at all, I didnt see it like that." He explains.</p><p>"Sander, you sound stressed. What I think you should do is take some time alone and figure out what you want. If the thought of something more is crossing your mind, think about it. Imagine what it would be like together and if thats something you want. Or if the way things are now is how you want to keep it or something else. You need to figure out what you want and if you're still sleeping with him, you need to stop and figure out what you want."</p><p>Sander sighs, feeling overwhelmed, "Alright."</p><p>"I love you sweetie, we're going to gossip about you two."</p><p>Sander chuckles, "I love you, talk to you later."</p><p>.</p><p>It takes Sander about a week of distancing himself from everyone to finally feel he's ready to talk to Robbe and express how he's feeling. He ask Robbe to come around one day after class.</p><p>Its about half past 6 when he arrives. He drops his bag off at the door and follows Sander into the living room and joins him on the couch, "You alright? You havent really talked to any of us in a week or something like that?"</p><p>"Yeah, I put in the chat I just needed some time alone."</p><p>Robbe slowly nods, "Okay, are you feeling better now?"</p><p>"'Yeah, I think so. I just wanted to talk with you about everything. Robbe, we obviously cant stay away from each other, I mean I think thats clear. Like there's just a thing when we're sleeping together thats just like unmatched, right?"</p><p>"Well I mean, I dont have anything to compare it to but yeah."</p><p>"Right." He chuckles, "Okay so um--I feel like an idiot." He starts off. "Because when you told me how you felt, it seemed like everyone knew but me and even if you didnt tell them, they still thought we would be together. It made me feel like I must be missing something, why was I the only one who didnt see it?"</p><p>"Sander, you really dont have to explain why you're not into me again. If you want to just have sex, thats fine."</p><p>"No, thats not what I wanted to talk about. So the last couple of weeks, its all I thought about. Just trying to figure out if it would work, like me and you. And I can see it working, I think I told you that like if I did want a relationship, I would want to with you because Im obviously attracted to you and we're best friends for a reason but it was just the relationship thing that was the issue for me. And that still stands, you know? Like I dont know if Im ready for that right now. But um--I cant deny that there's something and I mean, I feel it when its just us alone together, right?"</p><p>Robbe bites down on his bottom lip and nods in agreement.</p><p>"And I kind of pictured what things would be like if we ended up together, and honestly I just think it'll be fun so I wanted to know if the offer still kind of stood if you would want to date. Like not a relationship, but just date and see where things go." </p><p>Robbe's brows raise in surprise and he's hiding the smirk begging to show itself. He clears his throat and scratches his head, "What changed?"</p><p>"I think me realizing what I would be given up if I just didnt try at all, and having this time away made me think about it and I just couldnt forgive myself if I never even tried to see what this could be." </p><p>Robbe just stares at him disbelief. "What?" Sander chuckles.</p><p>"You're a fucking idiot." He laughs. "I"m the one in shock now."</p><p>"Yeah I know. What are you thinking?"</p><p>Robbe shrugs and looks down at the floor, "You know I love you so much. And um-I do want this, you know I do. But I just dont want you to hurt me if you change your mind."</p><p>Sander nods, "I get that but I think thats why we should just date and see where it goes, nothing official yet. And if things are going so well, and if there's a future and stuff, I'll be happy to be your boyfriend but if its just friends, then we'll still stay the best of friends, Robbe. I want you in my life no matter what."</p><p>Robbe bites down on his bottom lip, still processing the whole thing and still a bit taken aback but he already knows how he feels and he's not going to give this up without tryng. He gets up and sits in Sander's lap, "This is your only chance." </p><p>Sander breaks out into a big smile and wraps Robbe tight in his arms, smothering his shoulder and neck in kisses as Robbe giggles and writhers in his arms. Sander looks up at him and gives a soft kiss to his chin, "How do you feel?"</p><p>"I'm happy." He blushes.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Mhmm." He smiles, circling his arm around his neck, "I'm excited because I know we're going to work. You're going to fall in love with me, its going to be impossible not to."</p><p>Sander laughs and gives him a soft kiss, "Well, Im excited too. I hope you're right." </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sequel</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we ignore typos in this household.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Your skin covers your sins like a silhouette</em><br/>
<em>But your kiss is the softest thing I've ever felt before</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Kevin McHale, James Dean</em>
</p><p>After that conversation with Sander, Robbe was pretty elated to say the least. But he was also 100 times as nervous as he was excited. He was placing his actual heart in Sander's hands to fumble and drop if he so pleased. They both knew Robbe was already full fledged in love and if Sander decided he wasn't into this and a romantic relationship with Robbe wasn't his cup of tea then he can easily make that decision because this was an experiment for Sander, this was him testing the water, dipping his toe in while Robbe was already in the deep end. So knowing that Sander can take it all back made Robbe sometimes feel like he had something to prove. That all lasted about a week before Sander picked up on it and caressed his cheek and looked him in the eyes while they were cuddled in bed and told Robbe he had absolutely nothing to prove and if he fell in love with Robbe, he wanted it to happen naturally and Robbe didnt need to do much more than be himself to make Sander fall to his knees.  Their connection is what got them here in their in the first place,  after much hesitancy on Sander's part. </p><p>That conversation happened three months ago and things with the two were going rather well. He had gotten a lot better at simply being present with Sander, letting himself enjoy being with him,  all the dates and the kisss and banter and everything he had ever wanted but sometimes some moments did make him question things like tonight. They're out at a club tonight and were sharing drinks and dances to a great selection from the DJ and now he was firm in the red couch watching Sander at the bar getting them another round. But he watches someone approach Sander with some sort of familiarity and then a bit of flirtation and something uncomfortable curls in the pit of Robbe's stomach as he watches the interaction. The smaller boy caresses Sander's bicep and saying something that Sander politely shook his head to. They continued to chat for a bit before Sander was returning to him with their drinks in hand. He shoots his eyes open in relief when he catches Robbe's gaze and plops down beside him, "Talking my ear off"</p><p>"Did you know him?"</p><p>Sander gave an indecisive shrug, "We hooked up sometimes."</p><p>"Oh." Robbe says sipping his drink, busying himself to hide his concern,  "Did you have other friends with benefits?"</p><p>"We would have had to be friends to warrant that title." Sander says jokingly and leans over and pecks his lips, "Relax." He smothers him in several more chaste kisses until Robbe is giggling and nudging Sander away.</p><p>"I'm with you, you know that." Sander reminds with a squeeze of his thigh. "I know, was just a question." Robbe scoots closer to Sander and loops an arm around his neck, gazing up at him with a soft smile.</p><p>"What?" Sander questions with a smirk, narrowing his gaze into those deep brown gems. Robbe slowly closes the gap between them and plants his lips against Sander's. His hand slides into Sander's hair and his mouth parts open as the older boy slides his tongue inside his mouth. He whines softly when he feels Sander scoop up his legs up and rest them in his lap and  he nearly moans in his mouth when Sander's hand slides up his inner thighs. </p><p>Robbe felt like his head with spinning. It might be the loud music pounding in the small club, or the alcohol finally getting to him but Robbe was pretty sure it was just the power of being in Sander's arms and how deep, slow and sensual this kiss was.  He whines desperately when Sander pulls back, he attempts to rekindle the kiss but Sander dodges the kiss to whisper something in his ear. Robbe nods eagerly and immediately chugs the rest of his drink. They lock hands as they leave the club and head down the street in the chilly brisk city but thankfully their intoxication was warming them from the inside out. </p><p>On their walk back to Robbe's place, Sander pulls on Robbe's arm, "Ow Sander! What?"</p><p>"Do you remember this gallery? We went here like ages ago."</p><p>Robbe shrugs, "I don't remember, why?"</p><p>"They had the sick rooftop."</p><p>"Sander, we are not breaking into this place to go to the roof."</p><p>"It's not <em>breaking</em> <em>in</em>, come on." Sander leads the way down the pitch black alley beside the gallery towards the rugged metal black steps. He leads the way up the staircase much to Robbe's reluctance but when they do eventually get to the top of the five story building, Robbe remembers this place and knows why Sander wanted to come back up here. Its filled with cozy couches and fairy lights with artificial turf layering the floor with a great view of the city for only being five levels up</p><p>Robbe walks over to the edge of the building, staring down at the streets of drunken kids. He sits on the edge and calls Sander over to join him. "Cant believe you dont remember the first time we came here." Sander says.</p><p>"When was it?"</p><p>"I dont know like two and a half years ago." Robbe's eyes shoot open and cackles, "You're expecting me to remember a random art show we went to ages ago?"</p><p>"Yeah but we had really good sex that night so I remember it being a really good day."</p><p>Robbe chuckles and shakes his head, looking down at the passerby, "We probably shouldn't be sitting so close to the edge when we're not sober."</p><p>"Lie back then." Sander says lying back on the turf and Robbe following suit as they lock on the faint sight of stars up in the dark sky. </p><p>"Every time I look up at the sky at night, I can't help but get existential." Sander shares. </p><p>"You breathe and you get existential." Robbe teases. </p><p>"It doesn't feel the same for you? Like you just think about things outside of this realm?"</p><p>"I mean, not really. It does just remind you how small we are and how fleeting things can feel but I try not to think about it too much."</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>Robbe shrugs, "Think I'll just always have a hard time thinking about how temporary we are, just want to enjoy it and not think about it too much."</p><p>"You might be younger but I guess I can learn a thing or two from you." </p><p>Robbe smiles softly and leans in to give Sander a quick kiss before resting his head on his shoulder,  "Tonight was fun."</p><p>"Mhmm." Sander reaffirms his arm curling around Robbe's waist, "Always fun nights with you."</p><p>.</p><p>Sander rises the next morning to a strong aroma coming from the kitchen and he's immediately hit with hunger and curiosity of what's being cooked.</p><p>"Robbe!!" He lazily calls out.</p><p>"What?!?" He replies, sounding annoyed,  Sander assumes the other boy is also feeling last night's effects. </p><p>"Are you making me food?" </p><p>Robbe doesn't reply but the door opens moments later and a pillow is being thrown at his head, "Dickhead." Sander grumbles. Robbe walks over to him and crawls on the bed, "You slept all morning."</p><p>"I'm hungry." He says ignoring the comment. "What's that smell?" Sander questions pulling Robbe to lie on top of him.</p><p>"Zoe cooked." He replies, pushing Sander's bedhead out of his face, "Are you going to get up and come get some?"</p><p>"I have a headache." He pouts. Robbe kisses his pouted lips, "What does that mean?" </p><p>"Babe!!!!" He cries out. "Come on, please."</p><p>Robbe rolls his lips in, trying to hide his blush as he sits up on the bed. </p><p>"What?"  Sander questions Robbe's sudden change of expression.</p><p>"Nothing, just like hearing you say that." He admits with a smile. "I'll get it." </p><p>"That's all I needed to say to get breakfast in bed?" He teases as he watches Robbe walk off clad in Sander's black graphic tee from last night with his small legs peaking beneath the fabric. "Robbe." He says and the boy turns to look at him, standing in the doorway.</p><p>"You look beautiful." Sander smiles at him, face half squished into the pillow and Robbe flips him off and scurries into the kitchen before his blush gives away how much that comment affected him. He absolutely does not ruminate all morning on how much he loved hearing Sander say that to him, especially in his deep and rugged morning voice. </p><p>.</p><p>When Sander returned home later in the day, his mom is sitting on the couch, "Oh my, I forgot I had a son." She jokes.</p><p>Sander rolls his eyes and walks over to give her a hug and plops down on the love seat adjacent to the couch. "Had a good time at Robbe's?" She questions</p><p>"Yeah, you know its always a good time with him."</p><p>"So things are going well?" She ask oddly politely and Sander narrows his gaze at her, feeling something off with her tone of voice, "Why are you doing that?"</p><p>"What?" She chuckles.</p><p>He knows his mom is excited for him and rooting for them but actively trying to make Sander realize there is no pressure but she asks about them pretty often so he knows she's pretty invested in them as is Robbe's mother. </p><p>"We're good mamma, might take him on a date tomorrow." </p><p>She softly smiles and nods, "So thinking about making it official?" She inquires.</p><p>"And that's my cue." He dismisses and heads upstairs to his bedroom, "I'm going to bed." He calls out. It's not that Sander didn't want to make things official with Robbe, he just rather not discuss it with anyone. It was his and Robbe's decision and he didn't want any external opinions. The way things were going now was already better than he could have ever imagined and he wants that with him but to be quite frank, it did make Sander nervous. He hadn't been in a relationship in so long and when he was, it ended quite shit and he had really enjoyed his single life. Thrived in being single but this was different. And he enjoyed it and something was really great about having this without a label but the more time he spent time with Robbe romantically, the more he realizes nothing will ever compare to what he has with Robbe and nothing ever has so he knows its coming eventually, he just had to work up the courage. But he is grateful that Robbe had been patient and not asked once about putting a title on what they had, simply taking it day by day, minute by minute.</p><p>.</p><p>A couple weeks later, Sander shoots Robbe a text first thing when he wakes up </p><p>
  <em>S: hey cutie, what are you doing later? i want to take you out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: on a date?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: yes, on a date.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S:  so is that a yes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: of course, where and when?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: i'll come pick you up at half past 18</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: where are we going?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: I said I'll pick you up at half past 18</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: asshole</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: 💛</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: 🖤🖤</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Sander had gotten pretty dressed up tonight, dressed up equating to a step up from his usual black look and he had texted Robbe to do the same. He was wearing a sky blue button down tucked into his belted black trousers. And borrowed his dad's camel trench coat. He felt pretty confident in the new look but was more excited to see what Robbe had chosen to wear tonight. He left his home a little early to give some time in case the bus was running late but thankfully it came right on time and he texted Robbe he'd be there soon and to come down in 15. </p><p>Sander nearly lost his footing when he spotted Robbe from down the street. He had been so mesmerized from his boy in the distance that he missed the uneven crack in sidewalk in front of him, nearly falling on his face.  Once he recovers,  he walks over to Robbe who finally spotted him when he got closer. "Hi." He smiles. "I'm--"</p><p>"Shh!!" Sander interrupts and just stands still, eyes shifting up and down Robbe's body. "I'm taking this all in."</p><p>Robbe giggles at Sander checks him out. It's not extravagant by any means if Robbe says so himself but he knows he's usually dressed in baggy jeans and a worn out t shirt he got years ago but it was nice to know Sander was admiring the change anyway. He was wearing gray plaid trousers that Milan had bought for him earlier in the day when Sander informed him of the dress code for tonight. He had on smart brown boots with a white crewneck and a proper smart brown jacket atop and his necklace layering on top of the creame sweater was the cherry on top. After Sander takes ample time admiring the art, he closes the gap between them and cradles Robbe's face in his hands and the brunette looks up at him softly, "Hi." He giggles at their close proximity.</p><p>"You look so fuckin good." He slams his lips to Robbe's and pushes him up against the building. Robbe's arms curl inside the trench coat pulling Sander closer to him, reeling in the touch of his lips against his own. When Sander pulls back, Robbe finally is able to return the compliment, "You also look really hot tonight, so suave." He smiles down and pulls on the lapels of the jacket, "This is new?  I've never seen it before."</p><p>"Because it belongs in my dad's closet." He laughs. "But I thought it worked with the look?"</p><p>"It does, its perfect. Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah, we can walk. It's not too far from here."</p><p>About thirteen minutes later, they're approaching a posh restaurant that Robbe hadn't noticed before even though he lives so close by. Sander gives his name for the reservation as Robbe takes in the dark and romantic atmosphere and the jazz band playing to his right. He feels a little out of place, feeling like he's a child dressing up to fit in with the adults but it's a stunning place for a date so there's no surprise that most of the people here tonight were romantic couples. The hostess settles them at a table with a candle lit in the middle and places their menus down for them.</p><p>"Never been to a place like this." Robbe acknowledges, still taking it all in as he tugs off his jacket.</p><p>"Me either but thought it'd be different for us. Also, maybe wanted you to dance with me."</p><p>Robbe's brows shoot up, "What do you mean? Dance here?"</p><p>Sander chuckles and nods, "Yeah, they have a dance floor over there if they want, couples get all soppy and stuff."</p><p>"Well we'll see." He smiles up at him as he takes a sift through his menu. </p><p>Once they put in their orders, they start chatting about their days and the day they missed yesterday. As they're lost in conversation, Robbe feels Sanders foot inching up his leg. Robbe keeps a inconspicuous look and continues to uphold this posh persona like the rest of the customers. </p><p>He nearly chokes on his drink when he feels Sanders hand on his knee, giving it a squeeze</p><p>"What are you doing?" Robbe blushes, looking over the rim of his glass.</p><p>"Am I doing something?" He asks flirtatiously. </p><p>"Sander." He warns, shifting in his seat, feeling Sanders hand creep up his thigh. Maybe it would have been a better idea to get a bigger table that didn't have them sitting knee to knee. </p><p>"You're going to turn me on" He warns under his breath. </p><p>"I'm barely touching you."</p><p>"You know what you're doing." </p><p>Sander smiles and finally drops his hand, allowing Robbe to breathe normally again. But he quite honestly wants Sanders hand back on him,  he didn't want it to go anywhere. He was always into Sander teasing him a bit. The waiter returns with their food, knocking Robbe out of his head and his attention on the mouth watering meal in front of him. </p><p>The dinner goes off well, the sexual tension dissipates just enough for them to enjoy their dinner. Once they're halfway done with the meal, Sander glances towards the dance floor and stands up offering his hand, "Dance with me"</p><p>Robbe takes his hand as Sander leads him to the dance floor. They're joined with about four other couples on the floor with the jazz music lovingly playing in the back. </p><p>Sander pulls Robbe towards him and circles his arm around his waist and clasp their hands together. Robbe lifts his arm to rest on his boy's shoulder as Sander leads them in a smooth dance. </p><p>Robbe can't help but smile in his arms, he had dreamt of moments like this with Sander. Of moments of feeling like they were the only two in the room, reminded why he had fell in love with Sander in the first place. He's lost in Sanders green eyes but his feet and body have a mind of their own as they keep up with Sanders lead or maybe they're simply that in sync but Robbe has gotten lost in the emeralds as usual. He was gorgeous, there was no denying that truth. No denying his love towards Sander. </p><p>He leans up to give Sander a soft kiss, "Can we go home?" He mutters against his lips.</p><p>.</p><p>When they get back to Robbe's apartment, Sander has Robbe up in his arms posted up against the bedroom wall. Robbe's legs tightened around Sander, his hand gripping at the base of his hair as he kissed the life out of him. </p><p>Being intimiate with each other after dating had been a new and different experience, something neither of them had expected. There was a heightened heat in the bedroom, more of an eager anticipation, never having felt as connected and in sync before. And after three years, the impossible had been done and their sex life had gotten better. </p><p>Tonight was no exception, it was hot and sweaty, their bodies and limbs were intertwined, Robbe looping his arms around Sander's back. Sander was deep inside of him, his thrusts rocking them both on the bed, their heavy breathing amplified in the silent bedroom. Their movements and bodies looked like a work of art, a puzzle piece that had finally been put together, molded to fit one another. </p><p>"You feel so good" Sander groans against his cheek as he slides deeper inside of him. Robbe leans in for a passionate but uncoordinated kiss. Robbe let's out a soft cry into Sanders mouth, feeling a bit overwhelmed. </p><p>"I love you" Sander mutters against Robbe's lips. </p><p>Robbe is caught up in Sander that he nearly misses it but pulls back and glances up at Sander who's eyes are closed. He caresses his face, "What?" </p><p>Sanders eyes flutter open, hips coming to a halt,  still a bit dazed but gives him a kiss, "Said I love you."</p><p>There's no words to describe how Robbe feels hearing those words, that Robbe's love for Sander is reciprocated. Three years ago, he never would have imagined they'd be exchanging I love yous more than just friends but here they are. Nearly four months of pursuing a romantic connection and Sander had fallen for him. </p><p>"I love you too" He smiles. The whole night has been surreal and was a pinch yourself moment to realize this was no longer a fantasy of his,  something he didn't have to imagine. Sander soon brings them both to an euphoric and simultaneous orgasm that leaves them both spent. </p><p>Sander rolls off of Robbe,  chest heaving as he catches his breath.</p><p>"So you love me?" Robbe teases. </p><p>"Fuck off" Sander smirks grabbing one of Robbe's joint from his bedside table. He places it in between his lips, lighting it up and taking a hit, handing it over to Robbe to do the same. After he does, Sander leans in give him a deep kiss and with all joke aside affirms, "I meant it, you know."</p><p>"Is this a new discovery?"</p><p>"A recent one, yeah. I mean it didn't take much, Robbe. I'm lucky, I know that." </p><p>Sanders compliments always made Robbe feel like the luckiest person in earth even though they may have been passing comments for the blond, it was everything for Robbe and he relished in every one. </p><p>"So am I" </p><p>.</p><p>Robbe wakes up embarrassingly early this morning because quite honestly he just wanted to spend to time with Sander, the guy who's in love with him. He blushes at the thought. He doesn't check the time before he throws his leg over Sander's hip and kisses his shoulder in attempt to wake him up. </p><p>"Sander" He softly whispers, kissing up his shoulder to his neck and watches Sander adjust in his sleep. He leans up and starts pecking his face which does the trick. Sander groans and rolls over, away from Robbe.</p><p>"Wake up"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Want you to" Robbe says sitting up and throwing himself to lie across Sanders waist. He licks his cheek,  "Please"</p><p>"In case you didn't notice,  I worked really hard last night and need some rest."</p><p>"I noticed" Robbe chuckles and pecks his cheek.  "Give me one kiss and I'll leave you alone"</p><p>Sander peaks an eye open at Robbe and pulls him down for a toe curling kiss. When he pulls back,  Robbe feels the butterflies in his stomach having a party but he rolls away from Sander and let's him sleep,  as he spoons him. </p><p>They both fall back asleep, Robbe waking up first again the second time. He checks his phone and it's nearly 11 so he decides to finally crawl out of bed and make them some breakfast. He throws on Sander's button down, buttoning two or three up as he heads towards the kitchen and puts on his music playlist as he rummaged through the cabinet for something to whip up. He decides on eggs and toast, something easy for him to handle but still delicious.</p><p>He cracks the eggs open in a spare bowl, mixing it together with some seasonings. He throws it in a pan before realizing he forgot to turn it on and does so. He puts the toast in the toaster and starts ripping up pieces of cheese to add to their eggs. </p><p>He squeals suddenly when he feels a body pressed against him and settles after settiling into Sanders arms. </p><p>"Morning" Robbe greets </p><p>"Good morning" he kisses his cheek as Robbe throws the ripped cheese into the frying eggs and turns around in Sanders arms, "Rested now?"</p><p>"Mhmm" he smiles, picking Robbe up in his arms and sitting him at the edge of the counter, "the boys texted us, did you want to skate today?" </p><p>Robbe nods as he grabs the spatula to scramble the eggs beside him on the stove, "Are you going to try today?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think I've gotten a lot better since you guys have been teaching me."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I mean you're not completely terrible" Robbe smiles innocently. Sander rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss Robbe's lips. His hands circle under the oversized button down, curling around his back. Robbe's arms and legs loop around Sander eagerly as they continue to make out. They might have gotten carried away and burned their eggs if Zoe hasn't walked up, "Please don't have sex in here." She says setting her grocery bags in the table. </p><p>The two pull away and Robbe is quick to button up the rest of the shirt, "Hi Zoe"</p><p>She smiles at them as she starts unloading her groceries, "Had fun?"</p><p>Robbe blushes and looks away, and turns off the eggs which looked done by now. Robbe gently pushes Sander back to give him some room as he hops off the counter to plate their food. </p><p>"What did you get us?" Sander asks, ruffling through the bags to see some cupcakes Zoe bought. She swats his hand out of the bag, "Off, Robbe is making you food"</p><p>"But he's not making me cupcakes." He argues. Robbe pushes Sanders plate into the boys chest to grab before picking up his own and dragging Sander back to his room. </p><p>"Why are you always having a go at Zoe?"</p><p>Sander chucked, "I'm not, she just always has good food and I always want some of it" He says joining Robbe on his bed. </p><p>"I promise my breakfast is 10x better than those cupcakes."</p><p>Sanders brows shoot up and gives a challenging nod, "Okay, let's see." He mixes the eggs around for picking up a fork full and stuffing it in his mouth. </p><p>Robbe smirks, "So what's the verdict?"</p><p>"Hm, they're good but those cupcakes looked even better."</p><p>Robbe rolls his eyes and snatches Sanders plate away, "No breakfast for you then". He says turning away. </p><p>"Robbe, I'm kidding" He laughs,  sitting up on knees, scooting closer to Robbe in attempt to grab his plate. </p><p>"Sander!" The boy squeals. "You're gonna make me drop it, get off!!" He giggles. </p><p>"I want my foood!!"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Sander manages to snatch his plate away but the momentum had his toast and most of the eggs sliding off onto the floor. Robbe holds back his giggle when Sander turns to look at him with a glare. </p><p>"Is that funny? Me not starting my day with a nutritious breakfast is funny?"</p><p>"Oh fuck off, you would have eaten the cupcakes if you could."</p><p>Sander hovers over Robbe, forcing Robbe to lie down on his back, "What?" The brunette ask softly. </p><p>"Guess I'll have to get my energy in another way" He mutters, pressing his lips against Robbe's. </p><p>"That was a bad line" Robbe chuckles but kisses him back anyway, "You have to clean up the food, you know?"</p><p>"Can't it wait?"</p><p>"Nope"</p><p>Sander groans and climbs out of the bed to grab the broom and dustpan to clean up the mess. He then sets aside Robbe's plate and hovers back over him. </p><p>"You look so hot in this" Sander licks his lips, playing with the button down. </p><p>Robbe thanks him before looping his legs around his hips, pulling him down for a kiss,  "Love you"</p><p>"I love you too" Sander mutters back and Robbe couldn't help himself as he giggled against Sanders lips. </p><p>.</p><p>After a long morning, the two are heading to meet the boys at the skate park. "Will you kiss my ass if I fall a lot today?" </p><p>Robbe's cheeks reveal a hint of blush,  "Why do you say stuff like that?"</p><p>"What? I want to know"</p><p>"Sure Sander, if it made you feel better "</p><p>"Good to know, I'll try not to be too good today" He smiles as they walk into the park and say hello to the boys. </p><p>"You want to go first?" Robbe offered since they only shared one board. Sander nods and heads off to skate with Moyo and Aaron and  Robbe pulls Jens back for a chat.</p><p>"What's up?" </p><p>"Guess what happened last night? </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Sander told me he loves me."</p><p>"Shit, really?"</p><p>Robbe looks towards Sander skating and smiles with a nod, "Yeah and said it again this morning."</p><p>"I know you couldn't get over it " Jens teases. </p><p>"I'm still not, I think I'm still processing, you know? After all these years, it's crazy."</p><p>"But you always knew you and Sander would work"</p><p>"<em>I</em> knew that but he didn't and I can dream all I want but if he didn't want it, then it didn't matter, you know?"</p><p>"I'm happy for you, bro. So are you guys officially together yet?"</p><p>Robbe shakes his head, looking towards Jens, "Do you think that means something?"</p><p>"No, he's probably just taking his time. He did say he loves you so that's huge and he's not seeing anyone else, so just a matter of time" He says giving a squeeze to his shoulder. </p><p>"And yeah, it's just a title like the way things are with us now is perfect. I feel secure in whatever it is"</p><p>"I'm happy for you, it's about time" Jens says before he skates off. Robbe turns to see Sander sadly balancing on the board as it goes two miles per hour. </p><p>He strides over to him, "let's go mister, you're better than that" Sander looks up at the sound of Robbe's voice, "I'm too nervous to go faster. I'm doing it on my own and haven't fallen,  I think that's good"</p><p>"It is good." Robbe affirms, giving Sander a kiss on the cheek. "It might be a good thing you can't skate, it would just make you too hot. You can't have it all"</p><p>"Nice attempt to make me feel better at how shit I am." Sander chuckles. "I'll go for a bit longer and then you can skate." Robbe nods and scoots back for Sander to continue. He practices for another 10 minutes or so before declaring exhaustion and Robbe takes over, hopping on the board, skating off, "Show off!" He calls out to his boy. </p><p>When they all had gotten their fix nearly an hour later, they head to the exit of the park, "Do you want to head to Jens? Gonna chill there for the night" Robbe offers.</p><p>"I'm having dinner with some friends tonight but might come over later or tomorrow"</p><p>"Okay" Robbe leans up giving Sander a chaste kiss, "I love you"</p><p>"I love you too" Sander gives one more kiss and a wave to the boys before heading off. Aaron swats at Robbe's stomach, "Since when the hell did you guys start saying I love you"</p><p>The swat hurt but his excitement to share the news overrode that, "Last night, he told me"</p><p>"Shit, can't believe you guys are in love now" Moyo says disbelieving </p><p>"Why can't you believe it? We <em>are</em> dating."</p><p>"Well yeah but I didn't know it was that serious, I didn't think Sander was actually going to settle down" </p><p>Robbe flinches, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Nothing bro, I'm just surprised that's all. It was quick. After being free for so long" Robbe's brows furrow but he doesn't push it any further as they head to Jens. </p><p>It's a fun evening with the boys as they chill with ice cold beers but Robbe still cant get over how unsettling Moyo's comment was so it remained in the back of his head all night. </p><p>When Jens gets up to recycle some of their empty bottles ,  Robbe volunteers to help. "What did you think of Moyo's comment earlier?" He ask pouring out the rest of the drink and throwing it in the recycling bin.</p><p>"What comment?"</p><p>"About me and Sander. Him saying I love you and stuff"</p><p>Jens shrugs,  "Does it matter?"</p><p>"Well no, but it was still weird. I keep thinking about it."</p><p>"I think you're overthinking it, bro. Are you worried about something? That he said it too fast? Maybe just to please you?"</p><p>"No, no I believe him but I don't know, was just wondering if Moyo said anything to you about us."</p><p>Robbe watches Jens focus in on dumping the last drops of beer in the bottle out even though it's empty already, "Jens."</p><p>"What?" He asks looking up at him before canning the bottle. </p><p>"He's said something, hasn't he?"</p><p>"What, no. I---" Robbe walks out of the kitchen and Jens sentence trails off into a sigh as he walks into the living room to see the startled look on Moyo's face,  "What?"</p><p>"What did you say about me and Sander?" He repeats again. Moyo glances up at Jens back at Robbe, "Dude, chill"</p><p>"We're you there?" Robbe ask Aaron who freezes with a burger halfway into his mouth. </p><p>"Are we friends or not?" He ask between the three. "Just tell me"</p><p>"Its nothing. It was a just stupid thing.  I just thought it was kind of weird for Sander to give up hooking up since he basically already had you. He had the cake and got to eat it too but he kind of gave that up.  Now hes just with one person so, that was all."</p><p>"So you thought he should have kept sleeping with other people and me?" </p><p>"I mean,  yeah."</p><p>Robbe brows furrowed, "But I had feelings for him, I was in love with him so it couldn't keep going like that after I told him."</p><p>"Yeah but then he was put in a situation where he didn't really have a choice, Robbe. Everything was going to shit between you two and I think he cares about you so much, he just went along with it"</p><p>Robbe's jaw clenches in anger, "That's why you were surprised before that he loves me because you didn't even think he had feelings for me at all" He says matter of factly.</p><p>"I mean I was wrong though clearly if he said it. Sorry bro" Robbe rolls his eyes and heads to the front door, slipping on his shoes and throwing on his coat.</p><p>"Bro, wait" Jens calls </p><p>"Were you all talking behind our backs about this? Sander made a fucking stupid decision giving up having sex with anyone he wanted? He just got with me because he felt bad?"</p><p>"No. No of course not. It wasn't like that."</p><p>"Then what Jens?!??!" </p><p>"I just--i don't feel that way.  We just listened to him, we didn't agree."</p><p>"Yeah well if he was really concerned Sander didn't want to be with me, he should have spoken to me like a real friend would." He says before storming out the apartment, finally allowing tears to fall. He wants nothing more than to text Sander and ask him to come over, that he really needed his cuddles but he didn't want to be a bummer on his night out. </p><p>He spends the rest of the night staring at the ceiling in bed which is only a stirring pot for overthinking and insecurities. He hates that he's letting it seep into his head if this is what Sander really wants, if they're not official because he wants his options open, if him saying I love you while he was deep inside him clouded his judgement, if he misses his one night stands and so on and so on. It was a downward spiral that Robbe needed rescuing from and a couple of minutes after midnight,  Sander quietly steps into his bedroom. </p><p>Robbe turns to look at him,  "Hi"</p><p>"Hey, didn't think you'd be up" He says closing the door and leaning over to give him a kiss. </p><p>"How was your night?" Robbe asks as Sander get a rid of his clothes, "It was really fun, you know I haven't seen them in a bit so it was a good time. Fun night for you?" He ask crawling into bed. </p><p>Robbe shakes his head, curling into Sanders chest, "It was shit"</p><p>"Why?" Sander asks as he runs his fingers through Robbe's hair. The brunette glances up at him, "Basically the boys, have been talking shit when we're not around. Moyo thinking it's stupid that you're with me when you were fucking me and whoever you wanted before. Said you were with me just to maintain our friendship and stuff"</p><p>Sander is taken aback, at a loss for words, wracking his brain on the stupidity, "I don't even know what to say except that it's obviously bullshit"</p><p>"Is it?" Robbe questions. </p><p>"Robbe, of fucking course. Are you seriously believing him?  I chose to be with you, I continue to choose you everyday.  I told you I love you, for fucksake. It was no one's decision but my own to be with you, I don't know where he's getting this shit from. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't be here with you right now" If only Robbe had known that Sander spent all night gushing over him, telling his friends all about his best friend that he was smitten for.</p><p>"I know, I know it's stupid. But you know it can just get in your head and stuff and, yeah."</p><p>"You have nothing to worry about, I only want you. Think I made that pretty clear."</p><p>Robbe nods and gives a short smile,</p><p>"I'm gonna talk to him about it."</p><p>Sander does end up talking to Moyo about the entire altercation. He tries his best to hear him out which he does but it still gives Moyo, as their friend, no leverage to be assuming these things about the two of them exploring a relationship. Sander simply reminds Moyo to stay in his place and reminds him that he knows himself more than Moyo ever would. </p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>R: I'm coming over, your mom's out, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: Yeah 😏</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: Just need cuddles </em>
</p><p>
  <em>S: okay, I'm about to hop in the bath. Just use the spare key, okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: okay. Be there soon</em>
</p><p>Robbe opens the lock box in the plant in front of Sanders apartment and heads inside and upstairs. He kicks his shoes off at the front door and hangs his coat on the rack in the foyer. He walks towards the bathroom in the apartment and cracks the door open, seeing Sander tucked into the bubble bath with music softly playing and candles lit, "Hi"</p><p>Sander glances up the door and smiles seeing his boy, "Hi cutie."</p><p>"Hey." He says stepping in and closing the door behind him, "Can I join you?"</p><p>"Of course, come!" Sander invites.  Robbe strips down and steps into the bath, "Careful, you'll make it overflow"</p><p>Robbe eases down into the bath, the warm water consuming him.  He turns around and scoots in between his legs, and lies back in his chest. He grabs Sander's arms and wraps them around himself, "I missed you" He admits with a peck to his arm. </p><p>"Did you need cuddles for some specific reason?" Sander wonders. The brunette shakes his head no and simply tilts his head back to give a kiss to Sander's neck.  </p><p>They rest in a comfortable silence under the bubbles, Sanders hands mindlessly and repeatedly running up and down Robbe's abdomen.</p><p>Robbe turns in his arms to face him, "What movie are we watching tonight?"</p><p>Sander shrugs tugging on Robbe's lanky legs to pull him in his lap. The lack of warning has Robbe squealing and water spilling atop of the bath, "Look what you did!!! I'm not cleaning it " Robbe asserts wrapping his arms around Sanders neck, looking down at him. </p><p>"You're gonna let me clean by myself?" He pouts.</p><p>"You did it." He murmurs before giving a soft kiss and running his fingers through his wet hair, "I've been thinking about us a lot" He casually says, fingers still locked in his hair. </p><p>"Have you?" He peaks up at him. "About what?"</p><p>Robbe shrugs knowingly. </p><p>Sander chuckles, "You've been thinking and you don't know what about ?" Robbe playfully slaps his cheek and catches his gaze and softly admits, "I want a boyfriend."</p><p>"Do you? I had no idea"</p><p>"Sander!!" Robbe whines."I'm serious"</p><p>"Who are you going to ask out?"</p><p>Robbe half scoffs and half laughs, "You think you're hilarious, don't you?"</p><p>"I'm kidding but I know you do. I didn't forget, okay? I'm just taking my time. We practically are already"</p><p>Robbe swirls Sanders silver band, "You said you love me though"</p><p>"I did and I do because I was ready to and when we're both ready then we'll take another step. What's the rush?"</p><p>Robbe glances up at his green eyes, "I just want you to myself. And we can start celebrating anniversaries and stuff." He shrugs. He was quite excited to share some of the things that came with a relationship with Sander. "And who do I introduce you as, my best friend but we're kind of dating and in love and exclusive but not really"</p><p>Sanders brows furrow, "What new people are we meeting?"</p><p>Robbe smirks and rolls his eyes, "You know what I mean."</p><p>"I hear you, Robbe. I just need you to be patient, I'm not going anywhere. Okay? Promise me you'll be patient" </p><p>"I can try" He seals with a kiss. Sander deepens the kiss and moans, "Why haven't we made out since you came?" Robbe chuckles and pulls back, "Lets get out first. I'm sweaty now" The two wash themselves up and Robbe ditches Sander to clean up the mess he made. </p><p>He settles onto the couch in Sanders room after slipping on some boxers and turns on the TV to find a film on Netflix. </p><p>He mindlessly scrolls for several minutes until Sander comes in and plops on the bed, "I've just worked like a peasant"</p><p>Robbe rolls his eyes at Sanders dramatics, "What are we watching?"</p><p>"I'm recovering, pay attention to me"</p><p>Robbe shakes his head with a chuckle and climbs on top of Sander who's lying stomach down on the bed. Robbe gives a slap to his towel clothed butt, "Is this enough attention?" </p><p>"Come down here and make out with me."</p><p>Robbe climbs off or Sander, lying beside him and the blond turns his face towards him, puckering his lips. </p><p>Robbe leans in, planting a soft kiss on his lips that Sander happily repricoates. His hand circles around his boys tiny waist pulling him closer. Kissing Sander always had the ability to make Robbe feel llike he was floating on clouds, each and every time. He also asserted so much control in his kisses that sometimes it's hard for Robbe's brain to not spiral and for him to get turned on and tonight was one of those nights as he feels himself perking up in his boxers. Sanders hand slides up from his waist, sending shivers and goosebumps down Robbe's spine as his hand landed on his jaw.</p><p>Robbe inches closer to Sander so he can feel what he's doing to him and Sander moans in the kiss when he feels it against his leg. He soon pulls back and looks down on between them, "I'll take care of you after the film" He suggests and Robbe just nods along still catching his breath. </p><p>"Do you wanna get us a drink and I'll pick the film?" Sander suggests</p><p>They agree and about fifteen minutes later spooned on the couch, the movie is starting. </p><p>"What's the name?" Robbe ask Sander who shrugs, "Its a french indie film." Sander hides his chuckles, he in fact wasn't lying but he saw the warnings on the film were rated R for heavy sexual content and it was a gay film so he was excited for the film to rile his boy up before they had some fun of their own. </p><p>It starts off innocent and a bit slow but Robbe gets quite excited realizing it's a queer film so he's really locked into it while Sander is just locked on his hand grazing Robbe's soft and supple skin.</p><p>Finally, nearly 35 minutes into the movie, something is happening. The love interests are making out in the back of a car and it's quite heated and passionate. He glances down at Robbe who's eyes are locked in and never waver as the guys are giving each other handjobs.</p><p>He watches how Robbe swallows a lump in his throat and starts shifting slightly but is able to enjoy the scene. The next racy  scene is only about 12 minutes later and it's the racy sex scene Sander was hoping for with naked bodies,  sexual tension and intangible intimacy. And the moaning is the cherry on top.  </p><p>Robbe glances back at Sander, "Did you choose this movie on purpose?"</p><p>"No" He chuckles. "Its in French, how would I know?"</p><p> He narrows his gaze at him before turning back to the film, "I know you did" He decides and grabs Sanders hand and places it in his erection. Sander smiles to himself, mission accomplished and gives a soft squeeze to Robbe in his hand. They're still watching a film so he doesn't want to completely distract him so he slowly strokes him through his boxers, enough to feel good but not enough to make him lose control. </p><p>He starts getting a bit turned on himself when Robbe starts pressing his ass back against his crotch. He knows the move is mainly for Robbe to make himself feel good but its simultaneously getting Sander hard. But it's all very mindless and intuitive of their bodies because they're both still locked into the film. </p><p>But all attention dissipates when Sanders fully hard and Robbe can't think of anything else besides it pressing against his ass and how much he wants it inside of him. He turns his head back and slams his lips to his with a underlined ferocity and end goal. He brings his hand down in between them and wraps his hand around Sander. </p><p>"Do you want me to fuck you?" Sander asks after sliding his tongue in his mouth. </p><p>"Yes, please" He whines, backing up some more against Sanders erection.  The older boy climbs off of the couch to grab lube and return to his spot behind Robbe. "Do you want to lay across my lap?" He suggests. </p><p>Robbe nods and waits for Sander to sit up before lying across Sanders lap on his stomach, ready to get prepped.</p><p>.</p><p>Robbe is heaving and impatient after being stretched open. He gets up to rest  on his elbows and knees, resting his elbows on the couch's armrest. Sander follows suit, grabbing into Robbe's hips and teasing his hole.  The thrusts started off slow and deep just as they both like. Robbe likes to feel every inch slide in and out of him and likes his hormones to get a taste of what's to come before Sander starts fucking the screams out of him. </p><p>"Is that good, baby?" He hears Sander asks and he nods, his cheek pressed against the armrest.</p><p>The pace of the thrusts pick up an inch but nothing too much, still a bit of teasing and turning each other on. Robbe is pretty sure he can feel Sander getting even harder inside of him and as if Sander was reading his mind, the blond's chest presses against his back and he whispers in his ear, "You're making me so hard right now" </p><p>Sander is pressed against Robbe so he takes his chance with a simple turn of his head for a kiss. Their kisses during sex are always messy. Filled with desperation, moans, cries and tongue. And while their lips are locked, Sander starts to rhythmically move his hips and Robbe whines in his mouth, struggling to keep the kiss going. </p><p>Sanders the first to pull back and grips right onto Robbe's hips and starts thrusting into him faster. The brunette's hands scurry to grip onto the couch, mouth falling agape as Sander fucks him faster. Sanders words and dirty talks going straight to his erection pressed hard and desperate against the couch. </p><p>Robbe feels Sander pulls his body further down the couch so he's lying straight on the cushions and proceeds to lift up his hips, "Stay like that". He quite loved being man handled during sex, it wasn't intentional on Sander's part but times when Sander would easily pick him up or drag him across the bed with one hand would send absolute shudders down his spine and tonight was no exception. </p><p>Robbe let's out a guttural scream when Sanders starts fucking him again, hitting in his spot repeatedly. His hand swings back to grip onto his boys thigh and he feels Sander in some sort of plank position plowing into him.</p><p>" 'ts my spot, Sander." He chokes out. </p><p>"Good" Sander pants, keeping up his ministrations. His thrusts are so sharp that they're progressively pushing  Robbe's hips to sink back down.</p><p>"Keep em up, wanna make you come" Sander insists lifting Robbe's hips back up. </p><p>"I'm trying" He shares. Practically impossible with Sander thrusting into him like that.</p><p>Sander grabs two pillows, his hand circling under Robbes belly to easily lift him up as he places two stacked pillows under his hips, forcing his ass to remain in the air  "I want to come on on my back, Sander"</p><p>"Okay, just let me know when you're close" He says pressing down on Robbe's lower back to arch it. </p><p>He spreads his cheeks apart and can't help but lick his lips, Robbe already looking ruined. He thrusts back inside of him and revels in the loud moan that escaped his boy's  sweet lips. He sticks with sporadic deep and sharp thrusts and watches as Robbe's eyes roll back. After three years he's learned every move, tick, touch and word that made Robbe fall apart and quite honestly, vice versa. </p><p>Whenever Sander was close, Robbe would clench around him and it instantly made him come. Robbe knows Sander gets off to him moaning his name or to Robbe touching himself or that Sander loved to be kissed behind the ear and the back of his neck. </p><p>"Sander, Sander. " Robbe chokes out as a warning. Sander pulls out and flips Robbe around and slides back inside of him. He grabs Robbe's hand, bringing it to the boy's erection and the brunette immediately starts stoking himself to finish.</p><p>"Please" Robbe chokes out. Sander meets his eyes filled with love and desperation and nearly melts when Robbe gives a come here motion. He leans down and plants a kiss on his lips that Robbe immediately eats up. The two continue to make out as Robbe's moans are silenced by the kiss. </p><p>As he's on edge, he breaks the kiss, head tilted back, mouth agape as he pumps his fist, "Fuuuuck" He cries out. He locks his free hand in Sander's and shoots all over his chest moments later. </p><p>Immediately Sander chases his own orgasm and shoots inside of Robbe who lets out soft cries. Being filled absolutely does it for him, sometimes feeling like a second orgasm. </p><p>The room is consumed with the heavy pants and moans and the smell of sweat and come.</p><p>Robbe drops his legs onto the couch and Sander leans down and deeply and passionately kisses him for what feels like ages and nearly turns Robbe on again.  He pulls back and caresses Sanders face with a smile. </p><p>"What?" Sander smirks. </p><p>Robbe shrugs, "I'm just happy. That's all"</p><p>.</p><p>That upcoming weekend, the boys were planning on gathering for a film in the park that the local community was putting on. Once a month, they would hang up a giant projector screen and people would gather on the grass with their food, blankets as the sunset to watch the film of choice and tonight, everyone was coming together for the film. Sander got there at the peak of sunset to settle out the blankets and the food and snacks he had bought with him. There were a couple of other people settled in the lawn but not too much of a crowd had drawn yet. He asked Robbe to meet him a little earlier than the meeting time they agreed upon with the boys but he was running late and Sander kept checking his phone for the time, hoping it wouldn't all be ruined.</p><p>A couple minutes later, he sees his boy rushing over in his black sweatsuit with a bag he assumes is the extra snacks. "Hey." Robbe smiles when he reaches him, kneeling on the blanket to give him a kiss, "Sorry I'm late."</p><p>"It's alright."</p><p>"Why did we need to come earlier?" </p><p>"Thought we could just chill alone before the boys got here."</p><p>Robbe nods and settles beside Sander, "So much food." He says gratefully, diving in to grab some popcorn, "How was your day?"</p><p>"It was okay, was a bit anxious all day to be honest."</p><p>Robbe's brows furrowed, a concerned look crosses his face. His hand reaches up to lock in the base of Sander's hair, "What's going on?"</p><p>Sander lets out a slight uncomfortable chuckle and looks away briefly. Robbe sits back patient waiting for Sander to open up about whatever's bothering him. Eventually Sander turns back to look at Robbe and says, "You know I love you, right?"</p><p>Robbe nods hesitantly, still confused about where Sander was going with this.</p><p>"And I guess I just want to say thank you for being so patient for me as I figured out what I wanted from this." And before Sander could even finish, Robbe's hand leaves Sander's hair coming's towards his mouth nervously, his eyes getting instantly watery.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Sander asks.</p><p> "You had enough of it?" He ask, voice shaking. "Did you realize you'd rather stay friends?" Sander watches as his lip quivers, seconds from crying and rushes to reassure him.</p><p>"No, no." Sander smiles, "That's not it. I do want this with you, Robbe. I'm so happy with you all the time and I just want you to myself and to keep spending time like we have been. So I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend."</p><p>Robbe's eyes shoot open and then he suddenly swats at Sander's chest, "Why did you say you were anxious to tell me, fuck. You scared me. Of course." He leans up on his knees and braces his hands on Sander's cheek and smothers him in kiss, "Of course, I'll be your boyfriend." He pulls back and his thumb caressed his cheek, "God, feel my heart." </p><p>Sander puts his hand up to feel Robbe's racing heart rate, "I was thinking this is sure a shitty way to find out right before we're about to watch a 2 hour film." He jokes. "Why were you anxious? You know I wanted this."</p><p>"Yeah I know, but you just never know for sure what could happen."</p><p>"I love you." Robbe shares with another soft kiss.</p><p>"I love you more." Robbe giggles and throws himself into Sander's arms, the blond collapsing back on the blanket. Robbe smiles when he feels Sander's hand brace his waist under his sweatshirt, "Did you plan this with the sunset?"</p><p>"I did." Robbe looks up to the orange and pink sky and back down at Sander, "I'm so lucky." </p><p>"Dudes, did you forget you're in public?" The boys looked up to see their three friends striding over to them. Robbe climbs off of Sander and they all greet each other. </p><p>"I got the goods." Moyo says proudly, holding up the box of pizza. "What's up with you guys?" He asks settling down with Jens and Aaron.</p><p>Robbe shrugs, "Not much but I have a boyfriend now." He smirks.</p><p>"Holy shit, really? like <em>official</em> official?" Aaron asks.</p><p>"He asked me before you guys got here." Robbe blushes when Sander kisses the back of his neck. </p><p>"Well congrats! Only took three thousand years." Jens teases.</p><p>"Oh fuck off." Sander laughs as the boys banter and catch up before the film starts. Halfway into the movie, the sun has set and the only light out is from the projector screen. Gaze and attention locked on the screen, Robbe almost misses the feel of Sander's lips on his neck and his hands on his waist. The brunette turns his head back to look up at Sander, narrowing his gaze at him, "What are you up to?"</p><p>Sander's hands slide up Robbe's body, up to cradle his jaw and pulls him in for a kiss. Robbe is caught off guard by how eager and intense it is but reciprocates soon enough. Robbe pulls back after several moments and glances up at Sander, "You alright?"</p><p>"This movie is boring me." He says softly. Robbe giggles, "It's good, are you even paying attention?"</p><p>"Im distracted." He dramatically whines. "Just want to make out with my boyfriend" Robbe smiles with a soft bite of his lip, "We have so much time to make out, Im not letting you go anywhere so you'll get sick of my kisses."</p><p>"Impossible."</p><p>Robbe grabs Sander's arms to wrap around himself as he leans back against his chest, "Let's watch the rest and promise I'll give you all the kisses when we get back to thank you for such an amazing day." And true to his word, Robbe did exactly that. </p><p>"Okay, just because I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>vearthling.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know your thoughts in the comments.<br/>vearthling.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>